Wishful Thinking
by MyWonderLand209
Summary: 'Okay...when I asked for a souvenir, I wasn't really expecting this...'Genie Logan! SLASH warning. Cargan, maybe Kames later on.


**Hi there! Well this was just an idea that I've had for quite a while. I figure I might as well put it up and see how you all like it. If you guys do like it, I'll start on the second chapter, but for now this is all I have, so don't expect a fast update anytime soon.**

**Warning: Slash, male/male**

**Couple: Carlos/Logan, maybe Kendall/James...If I continue this that is.**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Wishful thinking <em>

_chapter one_

_xxx_

'Okay…when I asked for a souvenir, I wasn't expecting this..' I thought as I watched the strangely dressed…guy skip around the living room of my dorm. He was inspecting everything with sparkling, chocolate eyes, which kind of reminded me of the look the pyro-nerds from chemistry class got during an experiment. I was just glad he was being careful to not touch anything.

I examined him more closely now that the initial shock of someone I didn't know popping up out of nowhere died down enough for me to think straight. He was pale, but not sickeningly so, with raven colored hair, healthy and soft looking locks spiked in a natural messy style that suited him perfectly. A cute crooked smile brightened his dimple cheeked features. He seemed slightly taller than me, but not by much. And even if he was taller, I obviously had the bigger build. His clothes hung loosely on his lanky frame. The white pants, made from a material I didn't recognize, were extremely baggy and cuffed by two golden anklets, showing his bare feet. He had a gold colored cloth tied securely around his torso, over the top of his pants and hem of his royal purple vest. His vest was decorated by entrecote pattern, stitched with golden thread. His bare biceps had a gold band that matched the bands around his ankles and wrists.

'Yup…weird, definitely weird.'

It wasn't until he passed the couch I was sitting on a third time that I noticed he had his ears pierced. A small diamond stud in his earlobe and two small gold hoops on the top side of his left ear. He passed again. His right ear was pretty much the same but with three hoops instead of two.

'What's with this guy and jewelry?'

I watched him as he bounced around the room. Staring at pictures and furniture with a child-like fascination, as if he's never seen any of it before.

A loud ping tore me away from my thoughts, and I reached out to grab my phone off the coffee table, next to the small opened package my roommate sent me. Turned out to be an email from my sociology professor, telling us class was canceled for today. I saw a shadow drape over me. I looked up than over my shoulder to find him standing right behind me looking towards the phone still held in my hand. He didn't move, just kept starring and after a couple moments I started to feel pretty uncomfortable.

"Umm…" I saw him jump, glance at me, then duck behind the couch. I looked over the headrest only to find he disappeared. 'Where'd he go?'

"I'm sorry. Please forgive my behavior."

I let out a (manly) squeak and jumped when I heard the voice. I faced front to find the strange guy bowing in front of me from across the coffee table.

"Umm…what?"

"I'm sorry for how I was acting..and for scaring you."

"I wasn't scared!" Well that wasn't childish at all.

"Right." He looked up at me with pleading brown eyes, that pretty much melted away any annoyance I had.

"It's just that this is only my second job and it's been so long. I guess I just got a little excited and protocol just slipped my mind."

I gave him a blank stare. 'What the hell is he talking about? What job and why here?'. But before I could ask any of these questions, he jumped over the table an kneeled before m placing his hands on my thighs. I gulped when I saw his eyes, filled with excitement and mischief and sparkling with innocence.

"I can make your greatest desire a reality. Your deepest with is my only command. Now what would you like me to grant first, master?"

I could feel the heat creep up from my neck and over my face. I'm sure my eyes were owl wide, and I could feel my jaw hanging as I gapped at him. The smirk dropped from his face and every other emotion was washed over with concern.

"Are you alright, master? Do you feel sick?"

His hands reached out for my face, and I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from groaning at the cool touch over my heated flesh. I pulled away from him and jumped over the back of the couch.

"Okay, I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but you have the wrong place." I said as I paced back and forth, trying to keep from looking directly at him. From the corner of my eye, I saw him get up and grab something off the table.

"I don't have the wrong place see." I looked down at the package my roommate James sent me from the Middle East. He would be back next week.

"It's just a useless knick knack."

"My lamp is not useless!" He sounded offended, still holding out the box for me to see. I picked the object out of the box and examined it closely. It was gold with a handle and spout. At first I thought it was some kind of foreign teapot, but now it reminded me of that Disney movie I saw when I was five. I had only watched about half before getting bored and doing something else I couldn't really remember.

"So what? Are you saying you're a genie or something?"

I chuckled at the silly idea. He only set the box down, crossed his arms and said "Of course. What else could I be?"

I blinked. "You're shitting me right?"

He tilted his head in confusion. "I'm not entirely sure what that means."

"You can't be serious." I told him. "If you were a genie then you would be floating with smoke for legs or on a cloud or something." I was pretty much ranting, but he couldn't really expect me to believe that.

"What does that have to do with being a genie?"

"So you can't do it." I smiled victoriously.

He huffed and twitched his hose before a poof of smoke appeared out of nowhere. I coughed and tried to wave the smoke away from my burning throat and watering eyes. When the smoke started to clear and I could see again, I found him standing in front of me. I heard a girlish yelp before shutting my mouth hard after realizing it was actually me.

He giggled and looked down. I followed his example. We were standing on something white and fluffy. I shifted a bit and heard a squishing sound, it was wet too. Suddenly I heard a loud roar followed by two squeals, one in terror and another in amazement.

I turned to my side to see the raven leaning over the edge, a happy grin on his face and wonderment in his eyes. It was almost too cute for words.

I once again found myself copying his actions, against my better judgment, only to see an airplane passing under us.

…wait…an AIRPLANE!

I started to look around noticing for the first time we weren't in my dorm anymore. We weren't anyplace…we were in the sky...floating on a cloud...HOLY SHIT!

I didn't care if I sounded girly anymore, I followed my instincts, screaming and jumping on top of the person closest to me…whom just so happened to be the genie still leaning over the edge. The added weight or the initial surprise caused him to lose his balance…and we fell…off the cloud..

AY DiOS MIO! Por favor AYUDAME!

I was screaming bloody murder, while he was pretty much laughing his head off. I latched on tightly to the raven's waist and I could have sworn his cheeks tinted pink, but that could easily be from the wind whipping past us. He wove his arms around my neck and the last thing I saw before closing my eyes and holding him tighter against me, was his nose twitch.

_xxx_

…

…orange…

When I opened my eyes again, after believing I really was alive and breathing, orange was the only thing I could see. It wasn't until I caught the combined scent of junk food, sweat, James' freakishly expansive colon, and the febreeze my mom sprayed when she visited last week, that I realized I hadn't become color-blind to everything except orange but was actually laying face down on my living room couch.

I really wanted to believe that ordeal had been just a dream. I prayed for it…god didn't seem to be listening to me today.

First, I felt movement and then the muffled groan of discomfort. Took me a bit longer to realize that half my body was laying on something lumpy. I lift my head and sure enough I see a now familiar head of dark hair.

I groan and let myself fall face first back into the bright orange cushion.

"Excuse me." I poke an eye out to see that he is now turned towards me. "What?" I grumble.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble, could you please get off me?"

"No." I hid my eye back with the rest of my face. I heard him huff loudly into my left ear.

Suddenly I started to feel weightless. So light in fact, that it felt like I was floating. I open my eyes to find that I really was floating about over the couch. He was standing next to it, smirking up at me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"H-hey p-put m-me down!" Man! I stuttered.

The gleam seemed to transform into a twinkle, and his smirk turned more playful.

"Of course…as you wish…master."

My eyes widened when I figured out what he was thinking, but before my stuttering voice could finish saying the first syllable. I saw his nose twitch and the weightless feeling were gone. I fell hard enough to bounce off the couch and land on the unforgiving, hardwood floor.

I didn't think it was possible to mix mocking with sincere concern, but then again he's already broke my brain so it's not like it matters. He held out his hand in front of me and helped me stand. He circled around me, trying to examine the extent of my injuries. The mocking expression was getting buried under worry. When he looked close to panic I grabbed his shoulders, and told him I was fine.

"Are you sure? I didn't know that would happen. It sounded like it really hurt. I'm sorry, so, so sorry. I forget sometimes how fragile mortals can be. I guess it has something to do with the minimal contact I've had and the huge gap between periods-" I tuned him out. The sharp sting in my back was pretty distracting. That was going to be an ugly bruise. I let out a small hiss when I tried to rub the pain away.

"Ha! I knew it!" The unexpected outburst startled me, and brought my attention back to the raven. "Huh? What?"

"You are hurt. Now let me see."

"No, really its fine. I've gotten far worse than this, trust me." I said grabbing onto his shoulders tighter, seeing as I forgot to let go.

"Listen, either you let me help you of your own free will, or I can make you accept my help in the most embarrassing way I can think of." He said, and with the cold tone and expressionless face, something in the back of my head told me not to try to make him angry. I dropped my arms and sighed in defeat. I saw him smile as I turned around. I felt him lift my shirt, so I helped pulling the shirt off my head, but letting it hang on my arms.

His touch was gentle as he probed my back. I felt my skin prickle, not just from the soft caress, but also the calming cold that spread from those gentle touches.

The cold changed into heat, a heat that reminded me of home when I would sit at the table with family while drinking a mug of fresh hot chocolate and eating some of my abuelitas' famous cookies.

"Better?" The voice brought me out of my memory. He moved in front of me and smiled, chocolate eyes warm and comforting.

Before I can even think to respond a loud knocking sounds from the door. He and I both turn towards the front door as the knocking got louder and more frantic.

"Carlos!"

…Stephanie…crap…

"Carlos, I know you're in there! Open this door!"

I push the young genie into the bathroom without even registering the thought. "Stay here. Don't talk. Don't move. Don't leave this room, until I come back. And don't open this door 'til I tell you its okay. All right?"

He nodded uncertainly, confusion showing in his expressive eyes. "Good."

I quickly lock the door, and slam it shut before he can say anything. I rush to the front door, which is still being banged on loudly. I take a deep breath, and twist the door knob, smiling to Stephanie on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? Good? Bad? Give me your honest opinion.<strong>

**And let me know if you liked it. Thank you for your time. =)**


End file.
